


I hear those sleighbells ringing...

by Dogsled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: Dean catches Cas under the mistletoe (ART)(Other characters not featured in the art!)





	I hear those sleighbells ringing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorKamenRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/gifts).



> Scroll down for the art!

> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> They’re doing it again.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> Doing what?
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> The staring thing.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> Again? My dude, you have to do something. You can’t go on like this.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> Sure, but what?
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> Aren’t you surrounded by like six million magic books? There’s got to be something in them you can use.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> I’m not using magic on them. It comes with a price, remember?
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> More of a price than you’re paying right now?
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> You might have a point
> 
>  
> 
> **> >Crowleystinydick:**
> 
> Can I suggest something?
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> Sure, Kevin.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >Crowleystinydick:**
> 
> Lock them in a room together.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> That’s a great idea. Don’t let them out until they do it.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> EW! I don’t want them to _do it_. That’s my brother you’re talking about.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >Crowleystinydick:**
> 
> Fucking comes after kissing, Sam.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup
> 
>  
> 
> **> >Crowleystinydick:**
> 
> I think we broke him
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> I can’t lock them in a room, Cas has powers.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> Point.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >SweetHecatesGhost**
> 
> I have a solution.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> Look, nothing personal, but I think I’m just going to leave them to it.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >SweetHecatesGhost**
> 
> Hear me out, giant.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> Oh great.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >SweetHecatesGhost**
> 
> You need to make your sweet angel think that it’s his idea. Perhaps introduce him to some kind of tradition.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >Crowleystinydick:**
> 
> Like kissing at midnight on New Years.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> Mistletoe.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >SweetHecatesGhost**
> 
> It is that time of the year, after all.
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> So show Cas a book of traditions, then hang up some mistletoe. You think it’s that simple?
> 
>  
> 
> **> >Crowleystinydick:**
> 
> Yes
> 
>  
> 
> **> >SweetHecatesGhost**
> 
> Yes
> 
>  
> 
> **> >MyWifeHermy:**
> 
> God yes
> 
>  
> 
> **> >LooseMoose83:**
> 
> It’s worth a try, I guess.
> 
>  

 


End file.
